Hidden Princess Sora
by RavenAira
Summary: (Sora) Naruto was hiding who she truly was since being attacked when she was 5-6 years old. Shika finds out and looks after her and both later fall in love. Something that was hunting my mind for months, like a previe or prologue. It has a potential of a great story I just don't have the motivation to write it...


Hidden Princess Sora

Work Text:

Naruto Uzumaki as a boy Genin in Konoha but in reality Sora Namikaze-Uzumaki Princess of Uzushio and great granddaughter of Tobirama Senju, Father of Azami Senju-Namikaze mother of Minato Namikaze, husband of Kushina Uzumaki parents of Sora Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. Crown Princess of Uzushiogakure, the Last member of Uzumaki Royal Family and Jinchūriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune Kurama.

Shikamaru was admitted in a hospital, after a fight with Akatsuki, in an intensive care and later coma, with even Tsunade not being sure if he'll ever wake up.  
All of Shikamaru's friends and their families have gather outside his hospital room waiting for some news. Yoshino Nara crying softly in her husband's arms surrounded by her friends, Ino's and Choji's mothers trying to console her. No one paid any attention to the small group consisting of Kakashi, Jiraya and Yamato standing guard around almost unresponsive Naruto who just sat in a chair looking at his hands unseeingly and shooting him worried looks. They more than any one there knew what Shikamaru meant to him and were terrified of what he would do if young Nara died.  
Everyone jumped to their feet at Tsunade walked out of the IC room looking terribly exhausted  
\- He's alive, but…- before she could continue all women burst in tears and men let out a relived breath, all but Naruto and Jiraya, as they knew Tsunade well enough to know that there was some bad news yet to be heard  
\- But what?- Naruto walked up to her with Kakashi practically keeping her upright. Gathering everyone's attention to Tsunade once more.  
\- He's…he's in a coma. – and she continued in the ringing silence unable to look Naruto in the eyes she focused on Nara parents – we did everything we could, but the damage… there is no telling if he'd ever wake up. It's entirely up to him now. But the chances are not good.  
\- But… but is there nothing else? Maybe some medicine from other village, something? We will get anything you might need… please...- Yoshino begged but all Tsunade could do was shake her head sadly.  
\- What… What.. about Sora? – asked Naruto in barely a whisper, causing Tsunade, Jiraya and Yamato to suck in a startled breath and looking at the little blond in shocked silence and he stared back with wet eyes begging for answers  
\- Sora? Who's that? Could he help? – Shikaku asked hopefully looking at small but still speechless group  
\- S…she…S-Sora is… is... s-she…- Naruto whispered wounding his arms around himself and trembling in terror at just the thought of answering someone from Konoha and trying regardless because dammit Shikamaru needed her! Before he could continue Tsunade seemed to get out of her shock and taking two fast steps up to Naruto and taking the shaking blond in her arms and letting him hide in her embrace while trading serious gazes with the boys teachers as she tried to calm the shaking and answered gently but firmly  
\- There is nothing even Sora could do. – Naruto shook his head still trying to talk all the while doing his best not to hyperventilate to the shock of everyone around. In all the years they have known Naruto they have never saw him panic like that. Only the adults realized that it was caused by a trauma, which caused Yoshino and Shikaku to realize just how much their son meant to Naruto if he was willing to go against such deep trauma just to help him, if they ever had any objections to Naruto and Shikamaru's relationship this would have definitely ended them all.  
\- But..but… chakra.. and music.. maybe then…. – Jiraya put his hand gently on his students back and answered gently  
\- It is true that her music has calming effect, and her chakra amazing healing abilities but the fact is she never had the opportunity to learn to control it. The scrolls are in her family's compound and unless she claims it personally no one can enter. You know that.  
\- Even more – Kakashi adds just as gently – even if she could she would have had to come here personally. – when he saw he had Naruto's attention he added seriously- no disguises, not even the academy henge. Anything chakra related would just make it harder for her, making it useless anyway. And once she showed herself she would not be able to hide anymore. You know this as well. – they all look as tears fall freely from the beautiful blue eyes sadly only to be startled as Naruto's legs gave in and he fell to the floor together with Tsunade. Taking big breaths in and balling his feast's he says surprisingly calmly  
\- So be it.  
\- Naruto what.. – Jiraya starts only to trail off as stubborn and determined crystal blue eyes lock with his, and he understands. Naruto may be terrified out of his mind, may tremble like a leaf in the hurricane and be pale as snow but his mind was made up, his eyes clearer than he ever seen them be and he accepts with a smile. Because it means that Sora will come back. And he is relived like never before because he was worried he will never see her again.  
\- Very well then. – and just as with him Naruto meets Tsunade, Kakashi and Yamato's gazes and they too accept with smiles and in Tsunade case tears in her brown eyes. Because Sora is coming back just as they started to believe they will never see her again.  
\- I'm sorry but who is Sora? Will she really be able to help Shikamaru? – Yoshino asks helpfully not daring to hope yet. They all watch as Naruto slowly stands on his own and looks at them with determination they have never seen before  
\- She damn well will do anything she possibly can. – he takes few steps away and stands with his eyes closed taking calming breaths. Kakashi stops anyone who opened their mouths before any sound could come out of them and shakes his head with a smile  
\- Wait and see. – and see they do. seals appear around Naruto shining so bright they have to close their eyes. Their mouths drop to the ground as soon as they open them because before them stands not Naruto the boy but a young beautiful woman with long blond hair and in a flowing gown.  
\- What…what the hell?! – stutters Kiba with his eyes almost jumping out of the sockets. As the last of the seals disappear the woman takes a deep breath and opens her eyes, shocking them even more, because there is no mistaking those crystal blue eyes. It takes them a moment to realize that the blond looks even more likely to faint than Naruto did not minutes before as she observes them in turn with terror in her eyes looking like a cornered bunny before it dies. And Shikaku takes a step in her direction because he has SEEN her before as a child and stops because when she saw it she tried to back away only to fall to the flor looking like she was about to burst in tears. Tsunade walks up to her with a calming smile kneeling in front of her and hugging her with all her might  
\- Welcome back sweetie. Welcome back…- they stay like that for a moment just hugging and crying before Jiraya and Kakashi join them in a group hug  
\- I'm sorry…- younger blond whispers  
\- No! there is NOTHING you have to be sorry for. You had every right to be scared of people. – Kakashi says fiercely surprising the spectators.  
\- Mmmm… - the young girl nods while trying to get rid of tears.  
\- MHM… - Sakura gets their attention while looking at the blond in barely concealed hatred – what is this supposed to be? New Sexy Jutsu? Because only you would do something so disgusting in a situation like this. Have you no shame? Now is not the time to try and get attention! Baka Naruto! – the blond shrinks back as everyone looks at Sakura in shock.  
\- You will stay silent Haruno Sakura or you will be arrested for treason. – Yamato and Sai join the small group and glare at pinkette.  
\- Treason? For what? – scoffs Sakura uncaringly still looking at Naruto in disgust. Said blond looked back with unreadable look before she giggles which turns in to laughter like chimes in the wind  
\- He was right! Shikamaru was right! I'm such an idiot! - she shakily stands with Jiraya's and Kakashi's assistance and looks at all gathered looking serene. She gives Tsunade the Look she understands easily and with a grin complies, pointing at a blond who dipped in a perfect Royal curtesy  
\- It is my honor and privilege but most of all greatest joy to present Her Royal Highness Crown Princess Sora Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki of Uzushio. The Last of the Royal Family – Sora straightened from her greeting and giggled again at the dumbfounded looks she got from everyone gathered  
\- Sora-Hime if we may, Welcome back. – Sai and Yamato bow low to which she just shakes her head and hugs them tightly because no matter what they had always looked after her.  
\- You…it is you…all this time I thought I was seeing things! – Shikaku says weakly, but not coming closer worried the reaction he will get again, Sora looked at him steadily and slowly came closer till she stood in front of him shaking lightly. She took a big breath and bowed before him  
\- Thank you… - she whispers. She looks him in the eyes and smiles hesitantly – I never got the chance to really thank you for saving me that day. And helping even after. I feel I owe you.. all of you an explanation…  
\- Damn straight you do! – Ino cuts in, and before her father can stop her she runs up to Sora and sweeps her in a hug eliciting a surprised giggle – Look at you! Your so cute! We could be sisters! I always wanted a little sister! And…and wait. Does Shikamaru knows? – she puts Sora down gently  
\- Yes…he does. He actually figured out I was a female in Academy. He has taken care of me since then.


End file.
